parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TrainBoy43's Tomy Thomas Train Sets With Facial Expressions.
Here are some of TrainBoy43's Tomy Thomas Train Sets with some facial expressions for the engines. Tomy Thomas Facial Expressions Happy Thomas *Thomas with Annie and Clarabel (TrackMaster) *Thomas' Conductor's Carriage Ride (Plarail) *Snowplough Thomas (from Thomas Snowplough Set) (Plarail) *Thomas in "Slippy Sodor" (TrackMaster) *The Original Thomas (TrackMaster) *Metallic Thomas (Plarail) *Thomas and the Chinese Dragon (Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster ,and Tomy) *Thomas on Parade (Plarail) *R/C Thomas (TrackMaster) Confused Thomas *Thomas and Freight Cars set (Plarail, Tomica World) *Thomas and Round and Round Bridge Set (Plarail) Surprised Thomas *Thomas and the Jet Engine (Plarail, Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster, and Tomy) *R/C Thomas (TrackMaster) *Thomas Pounding Mountain Set *Thomas at Roller Coaster Mountain Set Sad Thomas *Thomas Makes A Mess (TrackMaster) Tired Thomas *Tired Face Thomas (Plarail) *Deluxe Signal Starter Set (TrackMaster) Angry Thomas *Flip Face Talking Thomas with Green Coal Truck (TrackMaster) Tomy Edward Facial Expressions *Edward with Troublesome Truck and Troublesome Van (Plarail, Tomica World, Motor Road and Rail, and TrackMaster] Tomy Henry Facial Expressions *Henry with Fish Van and Log Car (Plarail, Tomica World, Motor Road and Rail, and TrackMaster) Tomy Gordon Facial Expressions Happy Gordon *Gordon with Green Express Coach (Plarail, Tomica World, Motor Road and Rail, and TrackMaster) Angry Gordon *Powerful Gordon (Plarail) Sad Gordon *O' the Indignity Gordon (TrackMaster) Tomy James Facial Expressions Happy James *James with Cattle Van and Brakevan (Tomica World, Motor Road and Rail, Plarail, and TrackMaster) *James with Troublesome Van and Tar Tanker (Plarail) *Snow Clearing James (TrackMaster) Red Nose James *James Goes Buzz Buzz (Trackmaster) Angry James *James at Boulder Mountain (Trackmaster) Scared James *Scared James (TrackMaster) Tomy Percy Facial Expressions Happy Percy *Percy with Fuel Tanker and Mail Coach (Tomica World, Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster) Surprised Percy *Thomas, Percy and the Chinese Dragon Set (Plarail, Motor Road and Rail) *Percy and Rocky (Prarail) Tired Percy *R/C Percy with Blue Coach (TrackMaster) Tomy Toby Facial Expressions Happy Toby *Toby with Henrietta and Troublesome Truck (Plarail, Tomica World, Motor Road and Rail, and TrackMaster) Scared Toby *Flip Face Toby (from Sodor Copper Mine) (TrackMaster) Tomy Duck Facial Expressions Happy Duck *Duck with S.C.Ruffey and Toad (Plarail, Tomica World, Motor Road and Rail, and TrackMaster) Cream Face Covered Duck *Duck in "A Close Shave" (TrackMaster) Shaving Creamed Duck *Duck's Close Shave (TrackMaster) Tomy Donald Facial Expressions Happy Donald *Donald with Troublesome Trucks (Plarail, Tomica World, Motor Road and Rail) *Donald and Douglas Snowplough Set is a Plarail set. Tomy Douglas Facial Expressions Happy Douglas *Douglas with Red Troublesome Truck (Motor Road and Rail, and TrackMaster *Donald and Douglas Snowplough Set is a Plarail set. Tomy Oliver Facial Expressions Happy Oliver *Oliver with Red Coaches (Plarail, Tomica World, Thomas Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster, and Tomy) Tomy Emily Facial Expressions Happy Emily *Emily with one of her coaches (Motor Road and Rail and TrackMaster) *Emily with brakevan (Plarail) *Emily in "Splish Splash Splosh!" (TrackMaster) *Snow Clearing Emily (TrackMaster) Tomy Spencer Facial Expressions Happy Spencer *Spencer with Duke and Duchess' Private Coach (Plarail, Motor Road and Rail, and TrackMaster) Tomy Rosie Facial Expressions Happy Rosie *Rosie with Balloon Trucks (Plarail, Motor Road and Rail) *Rosie with Green Balloon Trucks (TrackMaster) *Rosie with Green Trucks (TrackMaster) Tomy Arthur Facial Expressions Happy Arthur *Arthur with Fish Truck and Gray Van (Plarail, Motor Road and Rail and TrackMaster) Tomy Bash Facial Expressions Happy Bash *Bash the Logging Loco (TrackMaster) *Thomas and Bash Log Wagon Set (Plarail) Tomy Dash Facial Expressions Happy Dash *Bash the Logging Loco (TrackMaster) *Thomas and Bash Log Wagon Set (Plarail) Tomy Devious Diesel Facial Expressions Cheeky Diesel *Diesel, Freight Wagons and Cargo (Motor Road and Rail) *Devious Diesel and the Troublesome Trucks (TrackMaster) *Diesel Helps Out (TrackMaster]) *Talking Diesel (TrackMaster) *R/C Diesel (TrackMaster) *Search and Rescue Diesel (TrackMaster) Tomy Hank Facial Expressions Happy Hank *Hank with Red Brakevan (TrackMaster) Tomy Molly Facial Expressions Happy Molly *Molly with Green Truck (Plarail, Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster) Tomy Salty Facial Expressions Happy Salty *Salty with Black Fish Crate Trucks (Plarail, Motor Road and Rail, and TrackMaster) *Salty (Motor Road and Rail, and Motorized Railway) *Salty with orange truck (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Salty's Sodor Zoo Night Exhibit (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Salty's Fish Delivery (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Salty's Green Coat of Paint (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) Tomy Ben Facial Expressions *Ben with China Clay Troublesome Trucks (Plarail, Tomica World, Motor Road and Rail, and TrackMaster] Tomy Lady Facial Expressions *Lady with Purple Trucks (Plarail, Tomica World, Motor Road and Rail, and TrackMaster) Tomy Bill Facial Expressions *Bill with Coal Troublesome Trucks (Motor Road and Rail, and TrackMaster) Tomy Dennis Facial Expressions *Dennis with roof tile trucks (Plarail, Motor Road and Rail, and TrackMaster) Tomy Murdoch Facial Expressions *Murdoch with Troublesome Truck (Plarail, Motor Road and Rail, and TrackMaster) Category:TrainBoy43